Romy Etude 1
by jpraner
Summary: Short and Sweet...the scene where Remy falls for Rogue


Short and Sweet...The scene where Remy falls for Rogue.

They played a game called 'all fours' that she had never heard of before. They drank bourbon, which seemed a derivative selection to her…but it was good bourbon…once you splashed some orange juice in it. They chatted and joked and laughed. She long ago realized that no one made her laugh more than Remy. He knew when to play and when to be serious, when to double down, and when to give in. He could spin a lie a thousand ways and know when you would believe it and when you wouldn't. Once he had played Chopin's Fantasy Impromptu for her on the baby grand in the library and told her he had written it imagining their first kiss. "If I didn't know that was Chopin would you have told me the same thing?" "Perhaps." He said. Perhaps. He was so grand in his lovemaking that he could not be taken seriously and that was the only thing that protected him from the accusation of dishonesty…and yet…

The hour was late, near to 1am she guessed and the winter was beginning to wane making the mansion warmer than it should be.

"It's hot in here…isn't it?"

"Well then, take off your shirt."

She laughed…long and hard. She re-crossed her legs and swirled her drink making the ice clink.

"Who says these things? Honestly…I thought you were smoother than that Remy."

"Gotta try a variety of tools on a difficult lock."

She laughed. "An impossible lock."

"Well, I don't need to touch the Mona Lisa to know it's a work of art. I still like lookin."

She smiled, but didn't blush. She had spent all her blushes on him in the first few days of knowing him. For a brief moment she thought of complying…sitting naked in the chair across from him and drinking with him in the nude. Such was the magic of his charm.

"Can I show you somethin Cajun?"

He cocked his head a little, curious. "Please."

She got up and opened the door to the balcony. "C'mere"

He followed her out and she slipped her hands up along his sides. He smiled. But then her arms hooked under his and he was being lifted up and up.

"Jesus!" He was hugging her, clutching her out of fear instead of lust…for once. She stifled her laughter.

"I've gotcha…It'll be worth it I promise."

His coat made snapping sounds in the turbulent air like a flag twisting in the wind. His eyes stung and he blinked away tears. They punched through a blanket of clouds and everything turned deathly dark for a moment but up she went. Until they broke through overhead. The air was thin and cold, but the stars were so bright. The Milky Way blazed a trail through the sky lighting the path from one end of the universe to the other. Long moments passed.

"It's…amazing...thank you" He said at last. Truly pleased, even touched, that she brought him along on this terrifying ride. He felt a pang for her then, that had nothing to do with her beauty. They drifted gently on the wind for a few more minutes gazing out at the crowded sky…so much brighter than any man or woman has ever seen while their feet were on the earth.

"I come up here when my problems are weighin on me…to remember how small I am. How…insignificant…I am compared to the whole universe."

Remy looked at her face then but she gazed far off into space.

"Wolverine thinks I'm makin a mistake foolin around with you." They began to sink slowly back down to earth. "So do some of the others I'm sure, they just don't say it."

"Do you think you're makin a mistake?"

"Hmmpf….you make me feel good Gambit. You make me feel…Real. Good. You almost make me feel…loved?" She paused for effect. "But you don't love me do you. … Wolverine thinks I'm a child, but Remy, I'm no child." His feet gently made contact with the balcony. "You're a beautiful man." As she unwrapped him from her embrace her gloved hand traced from his chest slowly down to his navel and her eyes followed. Her fingertips low on his belly made him hold his breath. "No…I'm no child…and I'm no fool." She raised her gaze to his and lifted herself a few feet into the air. "Sleep well, Gambit." Then, just like that, she flew off into the night.


End file.
